


Persona 5: Changing Otherworldy Problems!

by darkblade



Category: Persona 5, crossover - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkblade/pseuds/darkblade
Summary: What happens when a fresh batch of Phantom Thieves appear to become the legacy of the old team by changing the hearts of never-ending amount of corrupt and distorted members of society from different series!? Well, you get the craziest story where these characters base on the Persona Awakening Challenge infiltrate the palaces and change the heart of characters in other existing series. Still, need suggestions for possible targets.





	Persona 5: Changing Otherworldy Problems!

Like the summary said I need some targets before we start this crazy journey. So anyone interested in this story please leave in the comments down below of people from existing series that these new Phantom Thieves should give a change of heart. Now as for the Phantom Thieves, I'll be narrowing it down to ten people I choose from the Persona Awakening Challenge, and get a good grasp of their character. Hope you all can stay tune and push these heroes to save the world of fiction. 

 

These are the cast of the story, unless the creators don't want them to be use which means I'll replace them before I start posting the story. Please check there Awakening Videos and support there channel. They made an amazing job with there monologue and voice acting performance which makes me honored to use these characters if I can. The beginning may take a while before I post it, but rest assure you it will be a story worth reading. Still you can show support by commenting down below characters from other series who needs a change of heart. I'll be waiting!!!

 

Member 1: Nico Bizzle

Codename: Penguin

Persona: Nagito Komeade

(danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Nagito_Komaeda)

Link to Awakening Challenge: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtabxtXGFds

 

Member 2: Phantom Savage

Codename: Savage

Persona: Scotus AKA - The Roman equivalent of the Greek primordial God of Darkness, Erebus

Appearance: https://gunangel2.deviantart.com/art/FF-Dissidia-PhantomSavage-203092863

Link to Awakening Challenge: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UGZWvEPZJY

 

Member 3: Sebastion Todd

Codename: Paladin

Persona: BLAKENEY AKA - Percy Blakeney, The Scarlet Pimpernel. (http://fritzfreiheit.com/wiki/images/thumb/0/06/Sir_Percy_Blakeney_%28Anthony_Andrews%29.jpg/300px-Sir_Percy_Blakeney_%28Anthony_Andrews%29.jpg)

(http://fritzfreiheit.com/wiki/images/thumb/0/06/Sir_Percy_Blakeney_%28Anthony_Andrews%29.jpg/300px-Sir_Percy_Blakeney_%28Anthony_Andrews%29.jpg)

An obvious fire-based Persona, as is the reason why Blakeney says things like, "fire in thy heart" and "let thine enemies taste cinder". Sir Percy Blakeney, in the time of the Terrors in France, who, with his band of gentlemen, rescues aristocrats before they can be killed by the violent government in revolutionary France. A wealthy English fop, he is known by his symbol, a simple flower, the scarlet pimpernel (Anagallis arvensis). He succeeds by transforming himself into a formidable swordsman and a quick-thinking escape artist in addition to the strict secrecy of the group's movements. His identity is secret to all but his men.

Appearance: A knight-esque chain-mail topped with a light gray overshirt, and a vest-like burgundy longcoat, with a silver gauntlet clasping the right arm. The mask resembling a Pewter Knight Helmet.

Link to Awakening Challenge: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zl688y_nIME

 

Member 4: Michaela Laws

Codename: Siren

Persona: CHING SHIH

(http://www.ancient-origins.net/sites/default/files/Portrait-of-Ching-Shih.jpg)

Madame Ching, Pirate Queen of the seas. She was feared by the Chinese government alongside many other powerful forces and commanded the largest fleet known to sail the seas. Her strong code of conduct made her both a strong leader to those who followed her and a fearsome enemy to anyone who stood in her way. Even to this day, people recognize her not only as the most powerful female pirate alive, but also as the most respected pirate in all of history.

Appearance: A white Qi Pao top with a black leather steel-bone corset and a torn black sail skirt adorn this Phantom Thief. Daggers line a peeking-out garter beneath Siren's skirt with sloppily pulled up black boots over her feet. What hides her face is an elegant and beautiful Chinese Opera Mask, cut precisely to only hide the top half of her face.

Link to Awakening Challenge: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-VkohAn0Y8

 

Member 5: Miny Beats

Codename: Judge

Persona: Deborah

(https://underthemullberrytree.files.wordpress.com/2012/12/deborahandbarak2.jpg)

"Deborah was a prophet of God, a counselor, a warrior, and the fourth and only female judge of the Israelites mentioned in the Bible. Being a prophetess, she told the warrior Barak that the Lord God of Israel commanded him to lead an attack against the forces of Jabin, king of Canaan. However, Barak declines to go without the prophetess. So, Deborah consents, but declares that the glory of the victory will therefore belong to a woman."

Appearance: https://experiencethewonder.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/2017-DC-Collectibles-Wonder-Woman-Movie-Statue-Gal-Gadot-Amazon-Princess-Diana-Themyscira-009.jpg

Link to Awakening Challenge: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMHFxNYH9E0

 

Member 6: Keith Lionheart

Codename: Leo

Persona: Shi-Shi

(https://i.pinimg.com/736x/5e/32/cf/5e32cffe7d52a9b2e1fba448a65b193c--oni-tattoo-tatoo.jpg)

Shi-Shi are the Stone Lions at the front of Asian (Chinese Predominantly) buildings. They are placed as protectors and an easy way to tell which is which (the pairs are male and femaile) is that the male has an orb under the paw and the female has a cub. The female Lets in (mouth open) and keeps in (mouth Closed) good, while the male Keeps out (mouth closed) or kicks out (mouth open) evil. This next part could be wrong (please tell me) but somewhere I read that they are occasionally attributed with fire. Nonetheless my persona resembles Shisaa but is a bit thicker (EXTRA THICC) and there are technically two, though they are connected by the tail, the mail has the orb in his mouth and the female is carrying the cub the way big cats do. Female looks Calm while the male looks like he is in a constant state of rage.

Appearance: Resemble’s Joker’s From P5 except the Jacket has a hood and is tied into the belt (or rather the belt on the jacket is wrapped around the waist). The top looks more like a suit with a Victorian style bow tie and vest. The pants do not sag and the shoes are regular dress shoes, I have a belt that holds 2 Desert Eagles/long barreled M1911's kind of like Dante's from Devil May Cry, one holster on the front, the other on the back, and a Katana blade side up on the left Side. The mask resembles looks like this: [http://lionheart2477.deviantart.com/a...](http://lionheart2477.deviantart.com/art/Mascherine-686697524)

Link to Awakening Challenge: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPKj0oCqB8A

 

Member 7: Kirsten Candelore

Codename: Muse

Persona: Medea

(http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51IZgNlyciL.jpg)

Medea from the ancient Greek tragedy written by Euripides, wife of Jason (Jason and the Argonauts). Medea enabled Jason to complete his quest for the Golden Fleece. For his sake, she murdered her own brother; because of this act, she can never return home. Now, in Corinth, she has been betrayed by Jason, and she refuses to suffer in silence. She is fiercely proud, unwilling to allow her enemies to have any kind of victory; she murders her own children in part because she cannot bear the thought of seeing them hurt by an enemy. She is also a cunning and cold manipulator: she sees through the false pities and hypocritical values of her enemies, and uses their own moral bankruptcy against them. Her revenge is total, but it comes at the cost of everything she holds dear.

Appearance: A white bodysuit, adorned with bronze and red colors. Top to the suit drops down over bottoms like a small tunic. Bronze button on left shoulder, red cape attached to it. It drapes over the one shoulder and goes down to the elbow and a bronze belt under bust. The boots are red. The mask is the top half of a white greek tragedy mask (the sad one). The sides are fanned out to give it a more feminine look and the sides are trimmed with the color bronze.

Link to Awakening Challenge: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqdw0ZuxMh8

 

Member 8: Musical Defiance

Codename: Angel

Persona: Adrestia

(https://orig00.deviantart.net/1194/f/2015/214/7/3/abigail_hobbs_as_adrestia__the_goddess_of_revenge_by_jokerxrachelxnut-d93y4tz.jpg)

Greek Goddess of revolt, light, and balance between good and evil.

Appearance: Largely white leather outfit with gold trimmed edges and a geometric design that runs along the waist, collar, stockings, and the end of the sleeves. Also features a black pleated skirt, white heeled boots that run past the knee, small white gloves that fan out at the ends, two gold trimmed tails fanning out from the back of the top, and a white mask that fades to gold at the bottom. Angelic in design, but fearsome up close. Wields a staff as a main physical weapon and a small pistol as a ranged weapon.

Link to Awakening Challenge: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqAFj3OuxHY

 

Member 9: Light Melody

Codename: Psycho

Persona: Rose

(https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/6/6c/RoseDunn.jpg/220px-RoseDunn.jpg)

A witch with a diverse personality and behavior. Despite the name Rose, she is affiliated with ice to contrast how she acts. Sometimes being nice and other times being cold, and distant.

Rose is based on Rose Dunn. A woman who fell once in love with an outlaw and protected her outlaw lover from marshals all by herself to let him escape with her own rifle. In the end, he was killed by her own brothers for a reward. Later she married a politician and was a normal wife.

Appearance: A short dark pale blue jacket with fur cuffs and collar with a light blue shirt underneath, a white skirt, dark blue knee high boots, and white gloves. Weapon is a metal baseball bat. Mask is a masquerade mask with a light blue rose on the right side and white trims around it and around the eyes. IF partnered with anyone, will protect them at any cost. 

Link to Awakening Challenge: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1h6dzrWfwFo

 

Member 10: Alex Rochon

Codename: Specter

Persona: Salieri

(https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/07/Antonio_Salieri_painted_by_Joseph_Willibrord_M%C3%A4hler.jpg/1200px-Antonio_Salieri_painted_by_Joseph_Willibrord_M%C3%A4hler.jpg)

The Austrian court composer Antonio Salieri, who according to rumour harboured a grudge against Mozart. Feeling his fame and talent were being undermined by God, Salieri plotted to spite heaven by killing Mozart as revenge. Represented here as a black-robed, ghoulish specter with a frowning black theatrical mask, carrying a long, swordlike conductor's baton. Uses Garu attacks.

Appearance: Wears the black robe that Mozart's father (and later Salieri) wears in the 1982 film Amadeus, wearing a smiling, black theatrical mask.

Link to Awakening Challenge: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PrmsKkgSxs


End file.
